


From Hate to Love from Love to Lust from Lust to Truth

by oneerectiontomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Louis, M/M, Outed, harry is popular, louis is a nerd, straight!harry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneerectiontomyheart/pseuds/oneerectiontomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it was finally my turn I spun the bottle with shaky fingers. As it slowed down I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I heard the whole group laughing. Chancing a look up I saw who it was pointed to. <br/>WhymeWhymeWhyme was running through my mind, the bottle was pointed to none other than Harry Styles. Super hot, super straight, super ladies man."<br/>Or the one where Louis is gay and Harry is straight or so that's what everyone thinks. Louis goes to a party at Harry's house and that's where everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be here is what Louis realizes when he finds himself alone in a corner. The place is packed full of intoxicated teenagers, half of them Louis recognizes from the halls but has never actually talked to and the other half look way too old to be attending a high school party. He figured as long as he stayed close to Zayn no one would bother him but that plan flew out the window when Zayn disappeared about 20 minutes ago to get drinks. Zayn is the reason Louis is even here at this party.

Louis is what most people would call a "goody two shoes."

He doesn't go to parties, not that he's ever been invited, and he doesn't drink or smoke or sleep around. Zayn on the other hand has always loved a good party every now and then.

Lord knows how the two became best friends.

Zayn is undeniably beautiful and he could easily be the most popular kid in school but he's not into the attention. He prefers to stay to himself and that is probably how he ended up with Louis as a best mate. Louis unlike Zayn is average in every sense. Average brown hair with an average personality and a below average body. He's too short, too soft and too loud for anyone to really like him.

It takes Zayn about thirty minutes to return to him carrying two red solo cups handing one over.

"I hope there's no alcohol in this." Louis asks even though he knows the answer.

"Of course there is, you promised you'd have fun tonight. You haven't even left this corner all night." Zayns words are slurred.

"That's cause I've been waiting for you, you twat."

"Well I'm here now and were gonna get drunk."

"Don't test me Malik"

"Oi, c'mon we're gonna go upstairs."

~~~

Once upstairs we made our way into a crowded room where I recognized most of the faces. They were spread out in a circle on the floor too engrossed in conversation to notice our entrance. Zayn sat down next to Liam while I choose the spot next to Zayn. There was still an empty spot next to me but the rest of the circle was filled. The seating went me, Zayn, Liam, Nick, Calum, Jake, Danielle, Perrie, Eleanor, Niall and then the empty space. Everyone was talking and even Zayn had joined in so I was the only one who noticed when the door had opened again.

Stood in the doorway holding a case of cheap beer was non other than Harry Styles. From this angle his legs seemed to go on forever. He was squeezed into a tight pair of black skinny jeans and he was wearing a white button up that was unbuttoned to show off his collarbones and tattoos but that's not what caught my interest. It was his eyes, they were a peculiar mixture of green and blue and I swear they were constantly sparkling. His mouth was spread in a wide grin that showed off two dimples and his adorable teeth. One could argue that teeth weren't adorable but who ever that was obviously hadn't seen Harry Styles teeth.

"Hello everyone the party is here" his voice was deep and his words were slow. He placed the case of beer in the center of the circle and sat in the space next to me and started passing out the beers until everyone had 3 sitting in their laps.

"Okay so I was thinking we could play never have I ever. I'll start and then it will go to Niall and around the circle. Everyone knows how to play right?" He waited till he received nods from everyone before continuing," okay so never have I ever puked after drinking." Everyone but Liam and I took a sip. It was Perries turn and I still hadn't taken a sip. "Never have I ever, kissed a girl." I had tried to make it unnoticeable when I didn't take a sip but apparently Nick noticed.

"Aren't you gonna take a sip pretty boy?"

"Leave him alone Nick" Zayn interjected.

"What's the matter I'm just having a bit of fun. It's not my fault he's a prude."

"Can we just get back to the game?" The next few were all stupid like never have I ever went to the zoo and I gulped my beer at the chance. It wasn't until Jakes turn that things got difficult.

"Never have I ever had sexual feelings for a girl." Everyone took a sip but me luckily Nick didn't point this out this time but I did receive some weird looks from just about everyone. Calum was next, "Never have I ever had sexual feelings towards a guy." Everyone except Liam, Nick, Harry and Niall took a sip.

"Oh that makes so much sense!"

"Nick just shut the fuck up."

"So what Zayn, are you two together or something?"

"Can we just get back to the game" it was Harry who interjected this time.

"Alright Styles it looks like it's my turn. Never have I ever hid my sexuality." His smirk was pointed at me and I opened up my second beer and chugged the whole thing back. Everyone got awkwardly quiet and Liam quickly did his to take the attention off of me, Zayn went and then it was my turn.

"Never have I ever... Outed someone, who didn't want to be outed, at a party like an asshole." Everyone was surprised by my words and Nick looked totally pissed but took a sip nonetheless.

“Why don’t we do something else?” Liam awkwardly added in.

“Lets play spin the bottle but instead of kissing you have to do body shots” Niall shouted pulling out a bottle of tequila that hadn’t been there a minute ago. A few people left and Liam, Zayn, Harry, Niall, Eleanor, Perrie, Danielle and I were the only ones left. Niall spinned and got Eleanor, Perrie spinned and much to her glee got Zayn, Eleanor spinned and got Liam, Danielle spinned and got Liam, Liam spinned and got Perrie. When it was finally my turn I spun the bottle with shaky fingers. As it slowed down I closed my eyes and didn’t open them until I heard the whole group laughing. Chancing a look up I saw who it was pointed to.

 _WhymeWhymeWhyme_ was running through my mind, the bottle was pointed to none other than Harry Styles. Super hot, super straight, super ladies man.

“Where do you want it?”

“Uh, where ever you feel comfortable I guess.” So I was actually doing this, he was actually going to let me do this. He stipped of his shirt and layed back exposing a cute little four pack and a butterfly tattoo. He placed a full shot glass over his tattoo and sprinkled salt, that I swear wasnt just there, over his abs. I slowly lowered my mouth over the shot and flipped my head back swallowing it all. The alcohol burned going down my throat and gave me a spark of confidence. Locking eyes with Harry I lowered my head and licked a stripe of the salt off his abs. His skin was hot where I touched it and I fought the urge to suck a mark under his tattoo.

His mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened as I sat up wiping my lips.

My vision started getting a little spinny and my arms were feeling heavy on my sides, I was definitely feeling drunk. I hadn’t realized I had zoned out until I felt a nudge on my side and realized the bottle was pointing at me.

“How do you want me?” I said to no one in particular.

“Just lay back and take off your shirt” I heard someone to my right say. Harry was perched on his knees holding a full shot and I quickly complied. He placed the shot carefully over my belly button and sprinkled the salt below. It wasn’t until he was lowering his mouth that I realized it was him who was going to be doing the shot.

His eyes locked with mine and all traces of green were gone. He quickly downed the shot and slowly licked the salt starting from the seam of my pants to the dip of my belly button. I could feel the blood rushing to my groin and I thanked the gods for the dim lighting so no one would see the hard on I was now sporting. The game went on while I sat there in a daze and no one else got me.

I was startled out of my stupor by someone placing their hand on my thigh. Looking over I saw Harry leaning over.

“Do you like music?” he whispered into my ear.

“Of course”

“Follow me” He quickly stood up and pulled me to my feet dragging me out of the room.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

..........


End file.
